


Aburikma

by sunryder



Series: Carving [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a chance that if Bilbo stayed, they might be able to scrape together a different kind of friendship, but it would not be one of romance. In truth, it would be one of a newly-crowned King who flinched at the sight of a living reminder of his weakest moment. </p><p>Bilbo knew that down to his bones. But if he did, why was he slipping past Thorin’s future wife, already fingering the ring in his pocket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aburikma

**Author's Note:**

> Aburikma is "We Fractured" in Neo-Khuzdul. Let that tell you everything you need to know about the story.
> 
> ETA: The name of the antagonist has been changed. This did nothing to the plot, but I had a good conversation with someone about the characterization of Dain and felt like I was taking a cheap shot that I'm probably going to regret by the time the third movie rolls about.

“Thorin seems much improved.”

 

Bilbo didn’t stop to deal with Wolum. The healers said that Thorin was improving, and Bilbo refused to let Wolum’s sour face interrupt that. With him, Wolum had brought the former Lords of Erebor, all ready to take back their ancestral positions. They had abandoned a young Thorin to fend for his people, betraying their oaths of fealty to instead take refuge in foreign halls. And now that Thorin had made good on centuries of exile, they called it a sin of their youth and wanted to come home.

 

Wanted everything to be just as it was before Smaug.

 

Before they found their way into that accursed treasury Bilbo would’ve said that Thorin had his Company, and he’d reject these stuffy-pants, useless nobles.  But now, Bilbo wasn’t sure whom Thorin would be when he woke. He had hopes that all Thorin had learned in battle would stay with him, but Bilbo had begun to think hope was a foolish thing. 

 

Wolum flitted about the kingdom, sneaking authority from Balin, pestering Fili and Kili like he was their Uncle, and leering over Bilbo to find out why Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, had called for him in the last moments he expected to live. Bilbo knew there were rumors spiraling around the Lonely Mountain. But the folk of Erebor couldn’t seem to decide if Thorin had wanted to make peace with a valued member of his Company, or say goodbye to his lover.

 

There wasn’t a speck of truth the rumor, no moments of romance between Dwarf and Hobbit on their quest, but every time Bilbo tried to deny it the Dwarves just gave him long looks like they didn’t believe a word of it. Bilbo rolled his eyes and carried on, leaving the Dwarves to their gossip and trusting that by the time Thorin woke the whole thing would have blown over. And if it didn’t, perhaps Thorin would remember those parting words about needing more cheer and choose to laugh about it.

 

“You show me too little respect, Halfling,” Wolum glowered.

 

“You are not my King, Wolum,” Bilbo called over his shoulder. “I owe you no respect and no allegiance.”

 

Bilbo had tried to play nice with Wolum for a whole ten minutes after he arrived, then the Lord had scolded Fili and Kili for laughing too loud where the common Dwarves could hear them. Bilbo had slung an arm around Kili’s shoulder and laughed until Wolum turned purple. “They’ve defeated a Dragon and taken back their homeland. Anyone who isn’t smiling with them is a fool.”

 

Every Dwarf in the room froze, the Company flinching towards their weapons should Wolum decide he could not abide being called a fool. Fili though—clever, clever Fili—had wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s waist and grinned. “You’re right, Bilbo. We won the day, and Uncle Thorin is alive. We should never stop smiling.” Fili said it with a chipper grin, but the threat was implicit. Wolum could posture all he liked, but Thorin was still breathing, and Fili was still his heir.

 

Things between Bilbo and Wolm had not recovered. Lord though Wolum was, Bilbo was the hero of Erebor and the suspected beloved of Thorin Oakenshield, and that made him untouchable.

 

Wolum reared forward, grabbing Bilbo by the arm and wrenching him around. “You are a crass creature with no place beside the line of Durin! When my daughter arrives she will have you thrown out of the mountain for your impertinence.”

 

“Unless your daughter plans to unseat Thorin, I shall remain where I am.”

 

Bilbo ripped himself free, but Wolum laughed. It was low and cruel, and made the hair on the back of Bilbo’s neck stand on end. “If anything he’ll be the one unseating her.”

 

Bilbo paused, because that statement could not have been meant to come out the way it had. Wolum seized Bilbo’s hesitation and sneered. “Balin keeps Thorin aware of all the happenings in Erebor, even in the few minutes a day Thorin is conscious. He knows his people are discontented, knows that there is a divide growing between them and that there is little he can do to stop it.”

 

“He wouldn’t have to worry about things if you didn’t rabble rouse.” Bilbo refused to be intimidated, stepping into Wolum's space and glowering.

 

“I am flattered you give me so much credit, Halfling. But in truth, Thorin will do as he has always done. He will put Erebor first.” Wolum's smile turned vicious. “He has sent word for my daughter. They will be wed when Thorin is well.” Wolum caught Bilbo’s disbelief and bared his teeth is a rictus of a grin. “It is true, is it not, my dear?”

 

Bilbo whirled to find a Dwarrowdam that even his pride had to admit was lovely. Golden tresses that put Fili to shame, pulled up in a tangle of diamonds and braids that made her look like a lost star. She murmured her agreement, sneering down the length of her nose. Bilbo plastered on his most agreeable grin and stepped forward to shake her hand, over-enunciating words of congratulations that he didn’t mean, but good breeding forced him to share.

 

Never once had it crossed Bilbo’s mind to fancy Thorin. He was handsome, obviously, and had been more and more a friend until he lost his mind to the gold. There was a chance that if Bilbo stayed, they might be able to scrape together a different kind of friendship, but it would not be one of romance. In truth, it would be one of a newly-crowned King who flinched at the sight of a living reminder of his weakest moment.

 

Bilbo knew that down to his bones. But if he did, why did he feel like Wolum's words had gutted him? Why was he slipping past Thorin’s future wife, already fingering the ring in his pocket, reminding himself that he should have learned better than to hope.

 

 


End file.
